This invention relates generally to apparatuses for discharging pressurized liquids and more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus for discharging pressurized liquids at elevated positions in an effective and efficient manner.
As is generally well-known, pressurized containers or canisters housing various types of fluids, such as liquid insect sprays for killing wasps, bees, hornets and the like, are widely used in everyday life. Conventionally, these pressurized canisters include a cylindrically-shaped body of a predetermined length and an actuating stem disposed at a top end thereof. An actuating member or button is typically connected to the actuating stem which is manually operated by the index finger of a user or consumer. When the actuating member is depressed, the liquid contents of the pressurized canister is discharged or released therefrom in the form of a spray, i.e., liquid insect spray.
However, these prior art pressurized canisters used for killing wasps, bees, hornets and the like suffer from the disadvantage of being capable of applying a spray only for a relatively short distance, such as twenty feet or less. Thus, these prior art pressurized containers must be held fairly close to the insect's nest by the user in order to be effective. Frequently, the insect's nest will be located at remote or elevated positions which are difficult to reach, such as in the gutters of houses or up in a tree. In these situations, the users are forced to resort to Neanderthal extermination methods, such as placing a ladder on the side of the house or tree and climbing up the same, while at the same time holding on to the pressurized canister and depressing the button with one hand. These methods are ineffective and inefficient and many a times can jeopardize the personal safety of the user.
Furthermore, during certain weather conditions such as on a windy day, the spray from the pressurized canister for the relatively short distance will probably not even reach the nest and will thus be totally ineffective. In addition, the spray being in the form of an insecticide may be toxic and harmful if it comes into contact with the user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved apparatus for discharging or dispensing the contents of a pressurized canister at or on desired elevated locations in an effective and efficient manner. It would be expedient that the apparatus for discharging the pressurized contents be relatively simple and inexpensive in design, construction, and operation. It would also be expedient that the apparatus for discharging the pressurized contents at the elevated locations be capable of being operable safely without the need of climbing a ladder and the like.